zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Mei / Gui Wa
Xia Lan Xin De Mei (夏蘭荇德‧美), shortened Xia Mei (夏美), is a main character in the second series of The X-Family. Of all three siblings, she is the youngest and only daughter in the family. Despite being born into a powerful magic family, Xia Mei is the only basic-levelled power-user, which makes her the least powerful member in the family. Nevertheless, she is stronger than most lower-level power-users. Personality Like her mother, she has anger issues, is very impulsive and very persistent; pretty much the only kuso in the home. Between her two brothers, Xia Tian is the one she likes the most because he is often understanding while Xia Yu only cares for money and benefits, which makes her want to tease him every now and then. Biography ''The X-Family'' Xia Mei always plays her part in the family as a noisy but caring daughter. She is sensitive when it comes to her love affairs but accepts their separate life and decisions. The X Dormitory Xia Mei is a waiter at a Pub during The X Dormitory course. In love with Johnny Hu a.k.a Hu Qiang Ni ,who is the rocker of Fire Lightning & Ice, she tries loving him till the very end and often quarreling with her mother about her new boyfriend. But he turned out to be a con and tricked Xia Mei.He took over the name Johnny. When he lied to her to go to an American tour and is need for money,Xia Mei gave her the dorm’s rent and pay check but at the airport was deceived by his scheme. Broken by his trust, Xia Mei determines to take her revenge. In EP07 she finally gets to find Johnny and electrocutes him till he dies. Xia Mei's careless use of yi neng in the outer world has ranked her 2nd target by the H-League. Xia Mei’s Feng Long Patch Her Feng Long Patch is not mentioned in the Yi neng encyclopedia’s website. Xia Mei always hates when someone asks about her Feng Long Patch or takes it name. 7 years before The X Dormitory, Xia Liu feared if Xia Mei was caught by H-League and her Feng Long Tie couldn’t suppress her Zheng Li, how would she's be able to survive. He told her to start living off your feng long tie and control her demon herself without being dependent on its powers. The only way was to send Zheng Zi away forever. After losing her, Gui Wa was injected by Rusting Needle that erased her presence in Xia Mei’s body. Both being removed, Xia Mei didn’t had to struggle to suppress her demons,although she was depressed of leaving them and blames Ah Gong for tearing them apart. Aliases *"Mei Mei Jie" (美美姊 / Big Sister Mei Mei) by Ren Chen Wen. *"Lao Mei" (老妹 / Little Sister) by Xia Tian. *"Ah Mei" (啊美 / Ah Mei) by Xia Yu. *"Hua Chi Mei" (花痴美 / Horny Mei) by Xia Yu. *"Mei Mei" (美美) or "Mei Mei" (妹妹 - meaning little sister) by her father. *"Tong Xue" (同學 / Classmate) by her mother when she does or says something inappropriate. Relationships Love Life *'Xiu' and Lan Ling Wang Initially, she had a crush on Xiu, the guitarist and leader a music band called "Dong Cheng Wei" (東城衛). Her crush on him later shifts to Lan Ling Wang after she met him for the first time. She is so obsessed with Lan Ling Wang that she would go to any extent to be with him, including sacrificing her family. However, when she realizes how much Lan Ling Wang truly loves his fiancee Bing Xin, she decides to give them her full support, most notably by arranging a wedding for them and giving Bing Xin the wedding gown her mother kept for her daughter's wedding. In the end, she still loves the guy, but they remain friends. Powers Like other characters, she has displayed the ability of spellcasting. Her powers are usually sealed within her body by a Feng Long Patch (封龍貼). Unlike most characters in the series, her powers are lower-level, which makes her powers most ineffective in battles. Although her magic is sealed, she can transfer it to another individual to tap into them. Thunder Lighting (急電術) By ripping off her Feng Long Patch partially, Xia Mei becomes able to use her power of electricity (called "thunder Lighting") to attack people; Ren Chen Wen often falls victim to this power. However, since her powers belong to basic level, she cannot inflict any serious damage on her target. In Round 31, her electrical volts escalate to a lethal level when she accidentally strikes through Lan Ling Wang's body, allowing her to kill two demonic power-users in the process. This is done by the fact that Lan Ling Wang is an original power-user of Lightning. Gui Wa (鬼娃) When she rips off her Feng Long Patch completely, she transforms into Gui Wa (鬼娃 / Ghostly Doll), and becomes able to make a frightening scene, able to scare people with a companion Zhen Zi (貞子 - a demon from the movie The Ring), a ghostly demon with pale skin and a green glow, which she can conjure with a voodoo puppet that appears along her when she transforms. Unlike her brothers, her control remains in her evil form, making her the only sibling that doesn't have much problem controlling her evil ego. Nonetheless, her instincts to scare people become overwhelming when she transforms. Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Xia Mei is the alternate counterpart of Sha Jie. They tend to act very petty and hostile to those they hate and like to express their feelings to those they love. However, Sha Jie is more devoted than she. Sha Jie does not appear in the storyline, but she does appear in the introduction theme alongside Lei Ke Si - Xia Yu's alternate counterpart. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Half-breeds Category:Power-users Category:Females